


a quiet night of fright

by kakashihatake123



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashihatake123/pseuds/kakashihatake123
Summary: ”I think....we’ll stay in this year.” she said. The sofa seemed to be calling her name from across the room, the idea that she could stay in her pyjamas all night instead of squeezing into a too small costume too irresistible to resist. Especially once she remembered that this time next year they would have another little baby filling the house.“Good.” Jon said, kissing her gently. “Shall we get Italian, Chinese, or Thai?”She thought for a moment. “Is there an option for all of the above?”//  written for jonxsansafanfiction’sAll Hallow’s Week Celebration





	a quiet night of fright

When Brandon Snow was born on 31 October, weighing six pounds, seven ounces, his mother was white as a sheet. Well, white as a ghost, for whom she was dressed. Before changing into her hospital gown she had worn a ghostly white dress, shredded across the hem and sleeves. Her face had been covered in white paint and powder, her eyes red rimmed and dark, her lips red as though stained by blood. She had been the only soon-to-be-mother who had arrived at the hospital in full costume and while, in another life, she might have been embarrassed by it, now she could only laugh.

Jon had been careful to wipe at her makeup gently as he removed it with a warmed towel, dabbing at her brow and trying to make her laugh as she was soon overcome with the blinding pain of contractions. He had described the strange looks other fathers gave him as he had walked down the hall in a black Victorian tailcoat as he searched for ice chips. He had held her hand and kissed her brow and played a game with her in which they tried to think up family Halloween costumes to wear over the years.

By the time Brandon was born, the family was deeply, deeply in love with him and deeply, deeply into the planning of the following year’s Halloween costume.

* * *

 “You are the handsomest knight in the Seven Kingdoms!” Sansa proclaimed, as she finished colouring in the beard her son had insisted upon donning for the holiday. “There! I’m finished.” she proclaimed, offering a mirror so he could look at his reflection. “You look just like your papa when I met him.”

“Really?” Brandon asked. He looked up at her, eyes wide and awaiting a story. “Papa was a knight?”

“Yes he was.” Sansa smiled. Over her shoulder she could see Jon pause as he washed the dishes, his attentions turned from pasta covered plates to the memory of the night they had first seen each other. “There was a pub downtown where they threw a massive Halloween party each year. Your papa arrived dressed just like you-“ she lowered her voice so he could not hear. “But you, sweet boy, are far more handsome.”

“And your mother was dressed as a princess.” said Jon, coming to sit beside her at the table’s bench. “She was the most beautiful woman in King’s Landing, then and now.” he kissed her temple. “We were the winners of the costume contest that night. But the real winner was me.” Brandon’s brows knitted in confusion. “Your mother said I could phone her if I wanted.” he said. “It was the best prize I could have asked for.”

Sansa smiled, blushing warmly. After a few more minutes of questions from their son he jumped to his feet, remembering that he had forgotten to pack the pumpkin pail he had bought for the occasion, purchasing it with his own money from mowing the lawn with his papa the weekend before.

“You were so beautiful that night.” Jon said, feeling her lean against him so he could wrap his arms around her waist. “The most beautiful woman in Westeros, I thought.” he kissed her temple. “I could never have guessed you would give me the time of day. Or that you would agree to marry me. Or that one day we would have a family of our own, with another one on the way. And that you could be even more beautiful.”

Sansa hummed in response. “You’re a good liar.” she teased, her hands wrapping around her belly.

He kissed her again, the hot breath that fanned against her cheek making her belly feel warm. Suddenly she remembered all too well how she had gotten this way to begin with. “Brandon is going to be out all night.” he whispered, pressing a series of kisses to her cheek and neck. “We will have the house to ourself.”

“That’s a rare treat.” she replied, letting her half-lidded eyes droop close and her body fall completely against his.

“We could turn off all the lights…leave a bowl of candy on the porch…pretend we aren’t home…Nobody would have to know we are.”

“Oh no you don’t, Snow.” she protested, pointing to her growing belly. “I’m still feeling the effects of the last time we pretended we weren’t home.”

“It was a good time.” he teased. “Or should I say… _times_.” Sansa slapped him playfully on the arm. “So what do you say? We can skip the party this year. Stay home, order take away, and watch all those movies you have saved in the DVR.”

“You make a convincing argument, Snow.” she said. “Anyone ever tell you that you should be a lawyer?”

“Just a few people. My mum and dad…my law professor…the proctor of the Bar Exam. So what say you, wife? Shall we have a quite night int?”

“I think….we’ll stay in this year.” she said. The sofa seemed to be calling her name from across the room, the idea that she could stay in her pyjamas all night instead of squeezing into a too small costume too irresistible to resist. Especially once she remembered that this time next year they would have another little baby filling the house.

“Good.” Jon said, kissing her gently. “Shall we get Italian, Chinese, or Thai?”

She thought for a moment. “Is there an option for all of the above.” said she. “I’m already pregnant, how much bigger could I get?”

“You are beautiful.” Jon said, getting up from the table in search of take away menus. “Now and always. Even when you just wake up, even when you’re pregnant, even when you’re chowing down take away. You’re the most beautiful woman in Westeros, my princess. From the first moment I saw you, I knew that.”

Sansa flushed happily. “I love you, Jon.”

“I love you, San.” he returned. “And I love my fearsome knight!” he announced, hearing the sound of pattering feet as Brandon rushed back into the room, having found his pumpkin pail and plastic sword. Brandon threw himself into Jon’s arms, succumbing to the power of Ser Tickle, the vicious enemy of Ser Brandon. Soon Sansa joined in, tickling her son until he was laughing hysterically and was nearly in tears, knowing now that even though she planned to remain home for the first Halloween in years, that it would be a good one.


End file.
